


Reclaiming His Wolf Mate

by slashyrogue



Series: Open Veins [4]
Category: Basic Instinct (Movies), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom, James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Alpha Le Chiffre, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Kidnapping, M/M, Omega Adam, Past Rape/Non-con, Vampire Le Chiffre, Vampires, Werewolf Adam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 04:57:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8273743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyrogue/pseuds/slashyrogue
Summary: When Jean finds Adam entirely changed in the den of the wolves that took him it takes everything in him not to kill the man who hands him the leash.





	

His omega is frightened when he enters, the stench of fear so strong it burns in his chest and makes it hard not to rip out the throat of the beta wolf holding the leash.

It’s been months now, nearly a year, and he has spent all this time trying to appear strong enough to take ownership back from the mongrels stronger than him still.

“Mister…LeChiffre?”

He smirks, “Do you know of other vampires debasing themselves down in the wolf dens?”

The beta wolf hands over the leash and his omega rushes, throwing arms around his ankle.

“You are aware…”

LeChiffre snarls, fangs sharp in the moonlight.

“I am all too aware, mutt. I’ve paid the price, the auction is over and your business is done.”

He waits till the beta wolf leaves and bends down, hand petting his omega’s curls.

“Adam.”

Adam’s arms curl tighter to his leg, the sudden sobs tearing into him as his omega begins whispering, “Alpha,” over and over again.

“You don’t have to be scared any more.”

He lets Adam tug his legs, kneeling down to his level and regarding him more closely. They’d kept him clean, these wolves, though the stench of wolf from his omega now nearly made him push Adam away entirely.

The turning had been inevitable, he had searched for far too long and knew the way wolves worked. His human was a dirty wolf now, a frightened mess of a once proud human mate who’d been taken against his will countless times since then.

Jean reached out and touched Adam’s cheek. “Mine,” he whispered, his fangs lengthening as he hissed around his anger, “You are mine.”

Adam’s eyes are red rimmed as they flash yellow and the tears flowed freely now, his arms coming around Jean’s neck as he scented Jean just like he used to. The tears wet his chin and he nuzzled back, a tear falling down his face.

“We will kill them all.”

Adam’s fangs grazed Jean’s neck as he growled, “I know just where to start.”


End file.
